thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiona Frauenfeld
Fiona Frauenfeld is a female peculiar with the ability to make plants grow. She is a peculiar under her caretaker Miss Peregrine. Biography Early Life As explained by Hugh in Hollow City, Fiona was once was a refugee from Ireland who grew food for her village during the Great Famine (also referred to as the Irish Potato famine) of the 1840s. Despite Fiona's kindness, she was driven out of her village after being accused of witchcraft. Hugh explains that Fiona is physically able to speak, but that the "things she witnessed in the famine were so horrible that they stole her voice away." This indicated that Fiona is suffering from a condition such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) or selective mutism. (However, she does end up speaking a couple of sentences in the first book, with what is described as a thich Irish accent.) It is unknown if Fiona’s parents were peculiar as well, but it is suggested they are either dead or did not raise her. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Fiona is introduced in Chapter 6 when Jacob observes a girl "in her late teens" and "wild looking" approaching a group of children who had gotten their ball stuck in a giant topiary centaur after Olive had failed to retrieve it. She is seen wrapping her arm around the centaur's tail and, in deep concentration, gets the centaur's hand and arm to move and retrieve the ball from its own chest. In the chapter during the changeover, Jacob notices a topiary of Michelangelo's fresco of Adam from Sistine chapel with two gardenias for eyes. Spotting Fiona, he asked if she was responsible for growing it, to which she nods. Fiona is next seen in Chapter 7 during the performance of "Miss Peregrine and her peculiar children" when Fiona appears, and Jacob is first learned of her name by Emma. On stage she stands with planters and conducts "Flight of the Bumblebee" with daisies. (A video of the song being performed can be seen under "Other Facts") Hugh also joins her performance when his bees pollinate the flowers Fiona had grown. Emma shows Jacob Fiona's show card and tells him that they'd worked hard on her outfit. Jacob asks if she was supposed to look like a homeless farmer, to which Emma tells him she is supposed to look "natural, like a savage person" and that they call her "Jill of the Jungle". Emma also confirms that she's actually from Ireland, not the jungle. It's also stated that Fiona can grow bushes, flowers, vegetables, and sometimes whole trees. Emma also explains about "Jill and the Beanstalk", a game the children play where they grab onto saplings and see how high Fiona can grow them. In the movie, she has an appearance when she is slightly late for asking how many carrots. She has a later appearance on the Augusta where she shouts "Full speed ahead!!!" to the others. Library of Souls During the wights' attack on Miss Wren's loop, Fiona fell down a cliff during the battle. It is unknown if she survived the fall, but Hugh believed that the greenery had possibly cushioned her landing. And Hugh needs her alive, or else he'll only have a wonderful and valid one-winged bee who happens to have a name - Henry (which Hugh loves and supports), and the love of his life would be gone. "Don't give him false hope, It's cruel" - Enoch, Library of Souls "You would know about cruel." - Bronwyn, Library of Souls Graphic Novel Fiona's first appearance in the graphic novel is when Jake first arrives at the children's home and Fiona is with her plants. There is later a picture of her at the peculiars' show, with caption as "Girl of the Jungle." She is later shown holding hands with Hugh when they find Jake and Emma to tell them about Miss Avocet. In Hollow City, after the peculiars reach the mainland, she goes with Horace to find wood and later grows them all a shelter. Reaching Miss Wren's menagerie, she holds Claire in her arms as the others talk, and stays behind to look after Claire. Sometime later in the graphic novel, Caul tells the peculiars that his men had paid a visit to the menagerie (by which time Fiona had probably already been pushed off the cliff). Description Fiona is described as looking to be in her late teens, with a wild looking appearance and mussy, dark hair that resemble dreadlocks. In the movie adaption, her appearance is drastically altered. She looks to be in her pre-teens with dirty-blonde braids; as opposed to her beggar look in the novel. She apparently has seeds in her hair. Relationships Hugh Apiston Hugh and Fiona are what one would call 'soul mates'. Not only do they get along, but their peculiarities are quite similar. Hugh's bees pollinate Fiona's flowers. Hugh is heart broken when he hears the horrible truth that Fiona fell off of a cliff. Everyone tells him that she is dead but he still has hope. In Hollow City, Hugh is visibly saddened when Fiona volunteers to stay back with Claire in Miss Wren's Menagerie. The two share in an affectionate goodbye by Fiona growing roses between them for Hugh's bees to pollinate. When Hugh catches the others staring at them, he sheepishly cuts the goodbye short. Their relationship is an example of dramatic irony due to the joint connection between their abilities. Fiona posesses the ability to produce flowers (along with other vegetation) which attract bees (Hugh's ability to contain and control them with his body and mind). Also in Hollow City, Hugh reveals that he met Fiona after she was chased out of her village and fell asleep in a field of flowers. He discovered her while he was taking his bees there to pollinate. Near to the conclusion of ''Library of Souls, ''Hugh refuses to believe that Fiona had perished during her fight with the Wights at the menagerie. He clings to the hope that she is still alive and wandering in nature. He hopes to find her and believes that someday, she'll just turn up. The loss had impacted him much but he is still very hopeful of seeing her again when some are doubtful. Such is the hope of true love. Trivia * She is described as 'wild-looking' in the books. However, this is contrasted in the film adaptation. * Fiona and Hugh were suggested to be dating, with Hugh being the most emotional of the possible death of Fiona, and the two being the closest. Fiona frequently allowed Hugh’s bees to pollinate her flowers, making them a perfect and sweet match. * Unlike the book, the movie Fiona is eager and compliment, clean, and speaks. This is probably to avoid the dark history of Fiona in such a light hearted movie. *She can speak in emergencies (books). *Fiona's name means "white' or fair"; it is also derived from an element meaning "vine". It is a popular Irish name as well. Category:Characters Category:Peculiars Category:Females Category:Miss Peregrine's Wards Category:Children Category:Characters with romantic involvements Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Category:Hollow City Category:Library of Souls Category:The Conference of the Birds Category:Book character Category:Supporting character